


Best Boy

by TyrantTirade



Series: Woof! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bathing/Washing, Collars, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Fluff, Heavy Petting, How many tags can I think of that mean fluffy?, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, No Plot/Plotless, Puppy Play, Schmoop, Sexual Content, Spanking, Stone Top, Sub Bucky Barnes, Touching, Wrestling, this is the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Steve involuntarily rubs his thumb over the little bone shaped tag that dangles from the loop. He likes to feel the indent where “Bucky” is carved into the metal. There's something transcendent about the sheer idea of just putting it on his boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bereftandbreathless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereftandbreathless/gifts).



> So first and foremost, [Bo](http://www.bereftandbreathless.tumblr.com) is the best! And I want to think her for dealing with me throughout writing this, for her amazing support and care, for being too nice, for listening to my dumb rants, AND for the awesome beta. Thank you Bo! You're the best ever, ever!
> 
> I kept telling myself that I wanted to write a puppy fic and finally, in a conversation with Bo I was just like. "I'm gonna write some puppy play," and I kind of can't believe I actually finished it.
> 
>  **Additional warnings:** I'm going to say, if you don't like sexual pet play than this probably isn't for you. The sexual content is pretty mild but it is there and I don't want to accidentally squick someone or anything like that. Also there is a few sentences about an explosion, injuries, VA hospital, etc, and Bucky is missing an arm.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and here's some nifty links for ~immersion~
> 
>  
> 
> [Harness](http://slickitup.com/shirts/titan-harness.html#.WI1blnmEDIU)
> 
>  
> 
> [Jock](http://e-modusvivendi.com/jockstraps/satin-jockstrap/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Socks](https://www.yandy.com/Athletic-Thigh-High-.php?utm_source=googleps&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=googleps&gclid=CKTUx8Wx5tECFca4wAod9XIEwg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Fox toy](https://www.petsmart.com/dog/supplies-and-training/toys/toys/toysrus-realistic-flattie-fox-dog-toy-5260705.html?gclid=CNCC67Tr8tECFcUlgQodSm8FhA&lsft=utm_source%3Agoogle%2Cutm_term%3A5260705%2Cutm_medium%3APLA%2Cutm_content%3AGSC%20-%20PLA%20-%20Hardgoods%20%7C%20Dog%20-%20Supplies%20)
> 
>  
> 
> And in case anyone isn't aware of how the tail works[ here's](http://dirtytyrant.tumblr.com/image/151426266596) A NSFW example gif!

Sometimes they take trips to pet stores. Bucky loves the big plush toys, the soft ones that squeak when he steps down on them. He'll go in shy, usually huddled up into his hoodie, trying to come off as a nonchalant pet owner while he walks his way back to the puppy toys with Steve following behind.

It's real cute, he jerks his head around to ensure that no one is watching, he'll grab onto Steve's coat with his one hand and then point at the toy on the shelf he wants like a nervous child would.

Then Steve’ll snag it down and whisper question, “This one?”

Bucky nods his head a little shamefully and grabs back onto Steve's coat arm.

Steve will always get his Bucky what he asks for.

 

—

Today's toy is a big, stuffed, orange fox. It's soft and fluffy with a squeaker in the nose and Bucky's in love with it.

Bucky always tries to be tough, he wears this resting bitch face, he dresses in all dark clothing, he snarls at people like he wants to rip their fucking heads off.

Everybody always says that he's terrifying, they say that the pinned up, empty sleeve doesn't do much to help.

Really though, the pinned up sleeve is the reason that he keeps the front up. He lost his arm in ‘09 when his Humvee hit an IED. Steve was his commanding officer, he got caught in the blast too.

For Steve, the damage was a bit of shrapnel to the belly. For Bucky, it was his entire arm.

They ended up getting shipped back to the US with honorable discharges and rooms in the same V.A in Manhattan. They had known each other, of course, had become familiar with each other through their time serving together, but they weren't close.

Bucky was pretty fucked up, mentally and physically, he had a lot of hurt, and Steve was who he always came to. 

He'd leave his room at night, and he'd sit on the foot of Steve's bed.

After that, they became inseparable. Steve's pretty sure they're soulmates. He has and will continue to do everything he can to keep Bucky safe and to help him continue to progress. Steve takes pride in how comfortable Bucky is around him.

But Bucky's not perfect, he has a long way to go. He's afraid that if he lets his guard down he will be seen as weak for only having one arm. He's always worried that people see him as a freak. He has nightmares and he's constantly starving for affection.

He walks around with this extra layer of fear, constantly on guard that someone’s out to get him. He's afraid, and Steve doesn't quite understand it to the same extent. Steve has his moments, but he would never compare its severity to Bucky's, but he accepts it, he at least gets it a little. 

Days like this though, when he actually wants to get out, when he wants to play, it's extra special for Steve to watch Bucky let go. He sees glimpses of the cocksure guy he knew in service, and he loves it. He adores seeing Bucky open up that inner gentleness and let it out for Steve and Steve alone. 

Something as simple as getting Bucky the toy that he wants is like seeing his soul. Steve loves the needy, soft, baby boy side of his Bucky. 

 

—

He's fidgety on the walk to the car. They end up standing next to a family in the elevator at the parking garage, and Steve has to sneak a hand into Bucky's pants pocket to get him to calm down. 

Thankfully, the family isn't watching them, they're both wedged in the back and safe from eyes, so Bucky nuzzles into Steve's neck. He breathes against Steve's skin and then barely, just barely makes his sweet puppy whimper sound into Steve's ear.

Bucky's aware that he can't be a pup outside, but Steve tries his best to compromise, to very subtly let Bucky know that he will always be Steve's sweet little doggie.

He wraps the arm currently in Bucky's back pocket around him to squeeze him in, kisses his overgrown hair even though it just ends up getting in his mouth, and then whispers real gentle “good boy.”

Bucky melts.

 

—

As soon as he's in the car, Bucky's yanking open the plastic bag he was given and pulling his new toy out. He looks over at Steve a little bashfully and blushes like he's embarrassed. He's always needed validation for this sort of thing, so Steve gives him that. He tucks one of Bucky's stray hairs behind his ear and then follows it through by petting his fingers through his scalp.

“Be good and we'll play when we get home, okay?” 

Bucky squeezes the plush in his hand until it squeaks. He smiles softly and then lets out his first bark of the night. 

Steve rolls the passenger window down a little because he knows what his puppy likes.

 

—

Sometimes Steve thinks that Bucky just likes car rides so that he can stick his head out the window and have the wind wrap his long strands of hair into knots.

Bucky's sort of made it Steve's designated position to brush the knots out.

Steve always says something while he's brushing Bucky's hair like “I wish I didn't have such a messy little mutt, always gotta clean up after you.” He knows that Bucky’s not big on things that aren't praise, but he likes how it makes Bucky whimper. 

And then he corrects it by saying “It's okay, I'd never give up on my good boy, just gotta train him better” which gets Bucky nuzzling Steve's thigh, messing up his hair while making happy little ‘mhm' sounds.

It's watching Bucky stick his head out the window while they drive over the Brooklyn Bridge that makes him realize why he won't give up on Bucky. The way he looks so alive under the streetlights, the way he feels safe by Steve's side.

He'd never give him up.

 

—

When they arrive home, Bucky stuffs the fox that's been in his lap back into his plastic bag and puts back up the tough front. He's ready for the doorman and neighbors. He does this thing where he tries to be unfriendly with everyone so that he won't be spoken to.

Steve's aware that their relationship is a frequent discussion between the other tenants. He's always the sweet one while Bucky's the asshole.

One time he overheard the lady from 113 referring to Bucky as “That scary homo guy.” 

Steve wishes that they understood Bucky the way that he does. He wants desperately for the world to see how soft Bucky's heart is. How much dedication he has. How much he has persevered.

Sometimes, he thinks that if Bucky were a real puppy, things would be easier because he could hide and cower, but he would still always be a gentle puppy. He wouldn't have to be afraid, everyone would just want to pet him and love him.

Instead, Bucky tries his best to get by on being quiet and shy. He shells up and tries to come off as intimidating so that he isn't stepped all over. He walks through the lobby towards the elevators and avoids eye contact, his hood up over his head while Steve keeps a palm on his shoulder to ground him. 

Under it all, Steve can sense his excitement though. He can sense it by the way his hand fiddles with the bag, he twists the plastic until it's on the verge of tearing. Steve can clearly see that he's ready to just get upstairs and be taken care of. Bucky keeps looking up at him and the desperation gleams in his eyes.

He shoots Bucky a soft grin, a little reassurance, and Bucky smiles back. 

The walk to their apartment is surprisingly quick, and although the doorman greets them, they're mostly alone during the elevator ride. It's quiet and peaceful, Steve gently massages Bucky's shoulder where it's gone tense. 

When the elevator doors open, they get through the hall, and Bucky looks like he's a half a second away from sprinting home.

The final stretch of getting the door open, though, is the hardest for Bucky. He's twitchy, borderline destroying the bag and flicking the toe of his boot against the trim of the building’s beige walls. 

Steve finally gets the deadbolt and allows Bucky to dart right in. Steve's not surprised when he's tugged along by the the sleeve of his shirt, stretching the fabric until the seams pop.

Bucky shoves the door closed with a slam and drops his plastic bag. The first thing he does is kiss Steve real softly and say “I love you” before they start the scene. Steve tugs him in by the chin and kisses him once more, repeating “I love you” and he wants to say it over and over again.

But then Bucky barks, and Steve knows that it's no longer the same Bucky. Steve knows when it's time to become master just like Bucky knows when to become puppy. 

“Need to teach my pup some patience don't I, Buck?” Steve reprimands softly. 

Bucky plops to the floor and grabs the bag between his teeth, shaking it and tousling his hair from side to side.

“Does good boy wanna play?”

With an almost unfathomably realistic bark, Bucky drops the bag back to the floor and then butts his head into Steve's leg, whining and yipping.

“Yeah, good boy wants to play don't he?” Steve coos, voice pitched up with enthusiasm. 

Bucky's response is a string of loud barks. Not deep like a Mastiff but not high like a Chihuahua. They're perfect, loud and happy, and if Steve closes his eyes, he can just about imagine them coming from a Pinscher. 

He likes picturing his pup being long and lean but cut with muscle. Likes picturing him onyx black with brown spots, smooth and sleek. A gorgeous show dog that could also kill someone with its bare teeth.

But at the same time, human Bucky is the most perfect puppy imaginable. He's obedient and soft, a good listener, he loves from so deep in his heart. Although he's big and bulky, he's the perfect lap dog.

Steve grins at the thought, looking back down at Bucky nudging his knees, and he can't keep his hands from reaching down to pet Bucky's scalp.

“How bout I give you some pettins’ and then getchu in a bath, baby boy. S’that sound good?” 

Bucky stretches into Steve's hand, practically petting himself on Steve's fingers. He backs away to pant his tongue out and nod in response and then dives right back in against Steve's thigh.

 

—

Bucky lies on his back, paw held up with his eyes shut and his mouth wide open as Steve rubs his belly. This is always Bucky's favorite part. 

He shook his butt as he barked and barked when Steve asked, “Wanna belly rub, boy?” and then yipped and pranced around when Steve finally pulled his shirt off.

Steve uses his nails to softly scratch the hair on Bucky's chest. He works them down his tummy past his little belly button and then right back up again. Switching between scratching the line down his torso and the soft spot between his hips and his rib cage on his sides.

Steve's become quite accustomed to what his puppy likes.

“Best Bucky, good boy,” Steve murmurs. He stops scratching and rubs his palms over the skin of Bucky's belly.

That causes Bucky to open his eyes and look up at Steve with an angelbaby expression. All sweet and loved. He whimpers out a little sound with a bob of his head, it's like a tiny howl. 

Steve knows by now that that particular sound is his pup’s way of saying “I love you.” 

He pets over Bucky's thighs and torso softly for nearly an hour just to hear him make that sound. Just to see him make those lovin’ eyes.

 

—

Steve stands from his kneeling position. As much as he loves worshiping his baby's body, he knows he's got a lot more to do than just pet his tummy all night.

“Ready for your bath?” he asks.

Bucky leaps up as quickly as he can, rolling onto his haunches and bouncing up against Steve. He barks like crazy when he's ready for bath time.

Steve chuckles, rustling his fingers through Bucky's dirty hair.

“Get my good puppy all nice and clean?”

Bucky circles around Steve as quick as his knees can push him. Steve just stands there and allows Bucky's impatience to build up. He likes to push Bucky, until he's whining and scratching and begging for it through whimpers. 

Finally he walks towards the bathroom. “C’mon boy,” he commands, patting his thigh. 

He can hear Bucky hobbling behind him, the sounds of his jeans scuffing the carpet, and it makes him grin like an idiot.

 

—

Steve lets the tub run and fill while getting Bucky completely undressed. He pours lavender into the warm water because he knows how much it calms his puppy.

Bucky's not the most patient when it comes to getting his jeans off. He's bouncing around, wiggling his butt and slamming into Steve with pent-up excitement. 

Steve has to hover over and bend around him just to get the button undone and yank just to pull them below Bucky's ass.

But Bucky ruins that by flipping around and rolling up into a little ball. 

“C'mon, Buck, gotta get those off.” 

Bucky lifts himself to look over the lip of the tub. 

“No, Buck, you cannot take a bath in your jeans.”

Bucky whimpers and throws himself onto his back panting, exposing his belly for more pets.

“If I pet you, will you be a good boy and let me get you undressed?”

In response, Bucky nods his head and wiggles his partially exposed ass against the tile floor in a tailless wag. Steve wonders how Bucky's even able to handle the cold against his skin. 

“Alright, boy.” He drops to his knees, one hand rubs Bucky's belly and the other hurriedly works his jeans down, tossing them into the clothes basket. 

“Lift up,” he commands, “Let's get the rest off.” 

Bucky gets bashful at that, he throws his arm over his eyes to cover his face, but a sweet smile gleams through. He still obeys though. Lifting his legs so Steve can slide his CKs off in a pull. 

Just to be a tease, Steve slaps the side of Bucky's ass where it's lifted before letting it drop and Bucky growls through a smile. 

Lastly, he grabs Bucky's feet, tugs his socks off and then says, “Alright, hop on in.” 

Bucky leaps into the tub on wobbly legs, splashing water up against the wall and into the floor. Accidentally, allowing A human laugh to break through at his own mess up. Steve's too weak for Bucky's laugh to be angry about it.

 

—

“Lay back, baby,” Steve says all soft-like.

Bucky does as he's told and lets himself become submerged in the tub of water. The soft smell of lavender hovering around him. He relaxes against the tub wall and lets Steve move him.

Steve ends up pulling Bucky's legs up with one hand. He keeps them together at the ankle but lets them spread at the thighs. His torso is submerged under the few inches of water, the position gets about half of his ass under.

The water isn't too deep, Steve always runs the bath shallower when Bucky's like this and Bucky finds a lot of love in that. Like a parent would never run their baby's bath too high, it's not safe. Steve always considers those things, and it makes Bucky feel a little small but a lot cared for. 

He's a bit too big for the bathtub so he's awkwardly crammed in. His ears aren't quite under the water with the crook of his neck, how it's bent forward against the tub wall. His chin’s pressed against his chest which keeps it under the water but his mouth, ears, and eyes all stay above so he can hear Steve speak and see him crouched beside the tub. 

“I'm gonna touch you, okay?” Steve asks in a whisper.

Bucky nods his head in response, and it causes water to get his lips all wet. So Steve thumbs it off before trailing his hand down Bucky's neck and then his chest, “Good boy, Buck,” he praises. His palm continuing its descent. 

Bucky closes his eyes and lets the sensation be his focus. The way the water flows around him warm and soft and the lightness of Steve's touch.

Steve's hand finally works around the back of his thigh until it's ghosting over Bucky’s cock in one fleeting movement. It makes him shiver and in turn makes Steve smile a little. 

But he knows that that isn't what this is all about, his cock is irrelevant so he doesn't complain when Steve's fingers shift down to circle behind his balls. They press and nudge and slide until they're smoothing over his hole and making him squeeze his eyes and whine. 

The water runs into his mouth. It tastes like lavender. 

Meanwhile, Steve stays persistent with touching at Bucky's hole, feeling it and rubbing it but not pressing in. He knows damn well that the best way to work Bucky up is to just touch him, to just feel at him. 

Bucky realizes when Steve speaks, but he's become a little too into what's going on, so it's hard to register what exactly Steve's saying. 

“Wha’?” he questions in a daze.

He always drops out of being a pup when he's a little too stimulated. 

Steve has let go of Bucky's legs, no longer holding them upward, so Bucky relaxes them feet down against the tub floor, knees bent up, and he can see Steve in his entirety rubbing his wet hands on a small towel. “I said, flip over baby.” 

It takes a few seconds for Bucky to grasp the command, his head fuzzy, and although he's sat up and no longer halfway submerged, he feels a little floaty. He can still feel hot water placid around him. 

With not much strength, he lifts himself onto his knees and the shifts around in the too small space of the tub. It's awkward, but he manages to turn, and then, from there, lets his soft-boned body drape him over. 

Arms crossed over the rim, head relaxed over his arms, he droops his back and spreads his knees to show Steve just how eager he is. He can feel the openness and the chill of air against his wet skin, he can even feel Steve's eyes boring into him, but that all just makes his thighs spread more. 

“Good boy,” Steve coos, enforcing his statement by running his long palms over the curve of Bucky's hips. He digs the pads of his fingers into the fleshy part where Bucky's thighs connect and then runs them around and down the center of Bucky's spine. 

It sort of feels like Steve's touch is intended to melt Bucky into the hot water, to turn him into lavender too.

Steve kisses the side of Bucky's ass in a way that feels like worship. He kisses it again and again on both sides as his fingers finally work back down to Bucky's hole. Bucky's a bit out of it, so engulfed in the blackness behind his eyelids and the feeling of Steve's plush lips that the feeling of Steve's slick fingers sliding into him are surprising but not at all unwanted. 

He gasps, and in response Steve shushes him.

Part of his lip presses against the porcelain bathtub, it's cold and wet, but he can't manage to keep his mouth shut with Steve sliding the digit further and further into him. It's not a lot, but Steve's fingers are amazing, and the fact that they're his alone makes Bucky fall apart.

The finger pushes in and then pulls out in short snaps. It's intended for preparation, but Steve's a sucker for making Bucky feel good, and Bucky's aware of that.

 

—

Steve fucks one and then two fingers into Bucky, pulling him open and stretching him until he can slide in a third. The plug fits in perfect with a three finger stretch. 

He's aware that Bucky's nice and loose, but he loves the sounds that he pushes from Bucky. The soft keening sounds, the little rumbled out groans. So he keeps up with it, grinding the tips of his fingers down into Bucky's sweet spot to make him crumble. 

Bucky's always been impossibly sensitive inside. One touch and he's groaning around the feeling of pleasure. Steve's never met another soul that reacts to their prostate being touched quite like Bucky does, and it's absolutely beautiful. 

Bucky moans and sobs into the side of the tub, his body loose and limp, nearly draping into the water. Steve fucks him real soft with the tips of his fingers and then slowly dips them out. 

“Stay right there, good boy,” He says, wiping the slick from his fingers onto a hand towel.

Bucky doesn't say anything, but he whines into the porcelain tub wall and lifts his ass out like he's desperate for more.

Steve has to force himself not to drop down and stuff his fingers back in. He's an absolute slave to Bucky begging.

He makes a beeline for the bedroom, quickly grabbing the tail from the closet and then darting back to the bathroom. He nearly trips on the wet tiles.

He washes it in the sink and listens to Bucky's soft whines like they're music to his ears.

By the time he's got the thing clean, Bucky's so impatient that he's just about humping the air. Steve soothes him with a firm hand against his tailbone and a reprimanded, “Stop that.” 

Bucky obeys but sighs into the skin on his arm, biting down on the hairs there. 

Steve shakes his head and grabs the lube. “Stop being a brat.”

In return, Bucky budges his hips out and wiggles them, turning his head enough for Steve to see the furrowed brow, pissed off expression he has on. Steve smiles at it despite his efforts not to. 

“Don't give me that look, learn some patience, Christ, I oughta bust your ass.”

Bucky goes to growl, Steve can see it in the curl of his lip. However, Steve successfully cuts him off before he can by sliding a finger back into Bucky's hole. Turning his growl into a choked out whimper.

“You gonna be good for me now?” Steve asks, thrusting the finger in and out in teasing pulls.

Bucky's too stuck in the feeling to do much but half-ass nod his head and make a satisfied “Mmm” sound from Steve's ministrations.

 

—

There ends up being another twenty minutes or so of Steve just softly fucking Bucky's ass with a single middle finger. Bucky's nearly passed out from the softness of it, but he still heaves out those little sighs and groans that Steve loves so much. 

The water's gone cold.

Finally, he eases the finger out, and at this point Bucky doesn't even mind. 

Steve grabs the tail, he already knows the answer but he asks anyway, “Still want your tail, boy?” 

As always, Bucky wiggles a little and barks into the crook of his arm, shaking his head yes and perking back up out of his sleepiness. He spreads his legs further in invitation. 

The plug slides in easily with a little twist and pushes through, squeezing into place. Bucky moans and circles his ass to adjust it into a comfortable position and then tests the wag.

His little butt shakes from side to side, and the rubber tail flops with the movements. It slaps against his skin, bounces off of his hip, and then, as Bucky stills, it comes to a stop just like it should. 

It's just like a real puppy tail. Black and shiny and pretty in contrast to the tan tone of Bucky's ass.

 

—

Bucky gets onto his haunches, and the tail curls up behind him, standing up against his back. 

Steve ends up unplugging the bath, letting it drain and then refilling it up a little higher. The water flows quick and roars into the tub. Bucky likes to swipe at the stream with his paw, so Steve pets his head while he does so.

Occasionally, Bucky'll dip his head in and try to chew on the water, barking into the stream. His hair and his face ends up getting soaked. 

Steve's pretty sure that it's the cutest thing he's ever seen. It makes him want to squeeze Bucky’s little face and kiss him stupid. 

Instead, he sits back, watches, and sweeps hair unsuccessfully back from Bucky's forehead. The entire time he has a knot in his stomach from just thinking about how much he loves his boy. 

Once the water is about half way, Steve gets up and grabs the bubbles. They're not the lavender, not to relax him. This kind is one of those children's bubble baths, the kind that smells like bubblegum.

He pours a little too much on purpose because he likes to pile bubbles on Bucky's head. He likes when they drip from the tail and when Bucky is consumed by them.

Bucky likes to slosh them around and bite at them. He always regrets it, makes a wincing face and spits them out because they taste like soap. Steve's pretty sure at this point Bucky just does it because it makes Steve laugh.

 

—

He sort of hates it because he gets soaking wet, but Bucky loves to splash. He likes to roll around in the water, dip his head under and then pull it out. His hair gets water flying everywhere but he still shakes it out.

Steve laughs, “Stop it boy!” and Bucky just does it again. He bounces on his paw, barking and smiling and then dives under just to leap right back up. 

Steve shakes his head in disappointment, he can't stand the feeling of wet fabric clinging to his skin, but he isn't really mad. He couldn't be with how much fun Bucky's having. 

“I'm gonna put you in time out if you don't cut it out.”

Bucky barks in response, sticking his tongue out around a grin and shaking his head. It causes a little wad of Bubbles lands on Steve's lip.

But defying is Bucky's way of saying, “No you won't.”

Steve knows that Bucky’s right. 

 

—

“Stay still, boy, gotta wash your hair,” Steve requests more sternly.

Bucky barks and wiggles stubbornly, butting his head into Steve's arm, just getting him all the more soaked.

A splash of water rolls over the edge of the tub and joins the rest of the over-split bubble bath on the floor. Steve's knees are soaked, the bathmat is soaked. 

He supposes that maybe he should get onto Bucky for being disobedient, for making a mess, but that idea is thrown out as soon as he looks up.

Bucky's splashing the water with his paw, hair in thick wet strands hanging in his eyes, bubbles everywhere, but he's smiling through the mess at Steve like Steve is the sun and the stars all given to him.

Steve can't really stop himself from pulling the hair out of Bucky's face with a soft handed sweep and whispering, “Be a good boy.” 

Bucky visibly looks like he has to fight back a groan as he settles onto his haunches. He’s always playful, always rambunctious, but he listens real well when treated softly. 

“I know you wanna play, baby boy, but I need to get your fur all clean.” 

With Bucky settled, Steve can easily pour the coconut shampoo into Bucky's hair. He snaps the bottle shut and begins to massage it into Bucky's scalp with the pads of his fingers.

The shampoo lathers up into bubbles, and it becomes well past needing to be rinsed, but Bucky's eyes are shut, and he's nearly moaning from the massage, so Steve just keeps on scrubbing. He twists his fingers around, digs into Bucky's locks until Bucky's head is dropped back and he's humming out happy sounds.

 

—

Washing Bucky's body is pretty easy too. Bucky stands and lets Steve wash him with a cloth. Cleaning him from head to toe. 

Bucky's always good when it comes to washing his body. He stands and watches Steve from above, stares at the movement of Steve's palm. The muscles in his stomach flex and pull as Steve washes his tummy, but he watches like he actually enjoys it.

Steve gets his arm first, working up from the webs of his fingers to the hair under his arm, and then he works over to the missing arm, cleaning that one soft and tentatively because he knows that it bothers Bucky to have the scars touched to roughly. Even being gentle with them makes Bucky flinch, so he tries his best to be tender with it.

He works up and gets Bucky's neck, which seems to be his favorite part. He always looks into Steve's eyes like he's lost in outer space when Steve scrubs behind his ears. 

He turns around and lets Steve wash his back. Steve always lingers there, kneading and pressing in so he can relieve some tension that Bucky holds. Bucky always gets knots under his shoulder blades, and Steve likes to work them out when he can. But, it sort of makes Bucky get jittery when Steve does it for too long, so he tries not to stress over them.

Bucky's ass is already clean from before the plug, but he likes to wash around it. Bucky wags his tail for Steve when Steve washes just under the fat of his butt. 

The rest is done quickly, his thighs, calves, feet, inbetween his toes. Bucky's obedient through it, lifting and moving whenever Steve needs him to, so Steve praises him with, “Such a good boy!” as he finishes.

Steve likes to ensure that Bucky's spotless. He's well aware that Bucky can clean himself when he's not in his puppy role. He completely understands that Bucky's a grown man, but it gives him a sense of security as Bucky's master knowing that his boy is clean. It's just another safety measure in promising Bucky comfort.

Maybe he babies Bucky, but he just wants what's best for him.

 

—

The water is too full of bubbles to rinse Bucky's body properly. Steve's thankful that their shower head is detachable because it makes his job easier to rinse Bucky off instead of dipping him back in the tub.

Bucky stands and chuckles as Steve sprays his body. He keeps his arm out like Steve insisted upon, and he stays still, but he barks and wags his tail. Steve doesn't understand why Bucky finds the sprayer funny.

It always reminds Steve of a few summers ago, when he took Bucky to his ma's house and let him pounce around the sprinkler in the backyard. He laughed and barked and bit the spray. Leapt around in his trunks and tackled Steve with kisses until he was so worn out that he passed out against Steve's chest in a lawn chair.

That's why Steve does this, why he loves it so much. Because he loves Bucky, he loves him more than he's never loved a thing in his life, and he would do anything to see him happy. His puppy is always so loud and alive, bright and warm, and Steve would do whatever it takes to keep him like that forever. 

 

—

“Stay there!” Steve commands. Bucky fidgets a little, but he listens and stays firmly in place.

Steve goes out to the linen closet and snatches Bucky's favorite towel as quick as he can. It's a big, soft, fluffy yellow towel that makes Bucky wag his tail and yip as he sees Steve return with it.

“Kay, let's get out, sweet boy,” Steve says, holding the towel over his arm.

Bucky leaps from the tub suddenly. The water splashes up to flood the floor and Steve's thankful that he's standing because he's already wet enough. Bubbles stick to Bucky's ankles.

Steve drapes the towel around him as quickly as he can. Wrapping his boy up into a big, shivering towel burrito.

He lets Bucky warm up and then snags the towel to dry him off completely. Rubbing the fluffy thing up his legs and over his arm. Shaking out his hair until Bucky's dry and smiling. Damp hair hanging in his eyes.

“Can you go wait for me in the living room, Buck? Don't get the couch all wet though,” He states. 

Bucky barks and then takes off, pattering his feet against the carpet.

 

—

Sometimes, Steve likes the idea of Bucky just running around naked as a puppy. He likes watching Bucky's skin and he likes the soft feel of it under his fingers.

At the same time, though, dressing Bucky up is not only a very pretty picture, but it also makes Bucky more comfortable. He's not necessarily fully dressed, but he's clothed enough for coverage. He's not entirely vulnerable, and that's always good for Bucky. 

He says sometimes that having Steve dress him makes him feel real pretty too.

Steve grabs a matching harness and jock set from Bucky's underwear drawer, it's the black, strappy one that looks impossibly pretty against Bucky's skin. The straps overlap and cross around his chest with velvety soft little open-assed underwear that match and show the tail that curves out of him.

Steve already can't breathe just thinking about how gorgeous Bucky looks in the set.

He trails around to the bedside table to grab Bucky’s collar out of its velvet box. It's always the perfect finishing touch. The Collar is soft and silky, the exterior shiny black leather and the inside soft black suede. It's simple, but it's gorgeous. 

Steve involuntarily rubs his thumb over the little bone shaped tag that dangles from the loop. He likes to feel the indent where “ _ Bucky _ ” is carved into the metal. There's something transcendent about the sheer idea of just putting it on his boy. 

He sets them down on the bed and gets himself changed out of his wet clothes. His shirt drenched through. He's cold and dripping all the way down to his socks.

Quickly, he throws on a clean T-shirt, soft pajama pants, and socks.

He knows that Bucky likes the fleece Star Wars pants, the ones with Boba Fett helmets, so he grabs those. He likes when Bucky rubs against them.

Bucky is the sensory type of puppy, he's tactile, he likes soft things, soft touches, soft fabrics. 

Steve just wants to keep him happy.

 

—

It takes him some time to get Bucky dressed. Bucky wiggles around and yips and refuses to stay still. 

Steve has to yank Bucky's legs out from under him and flip him onto his back to get the underwear on. He takes to rubbing Bucky's tummy to calm him which always seems to work pretty well. 

Bucky relaxes into the petting, and it allows Steve to slip the harness and socks on easily. He softly places kisses on the heels of Bucky's sock covered feet, trailing them up the insides of Bucky's calves. Bucky blushes and bites at his lip but he watches Steve with the happiest expression. Steve wishes he could just kiss up Bucky's body for hours.

“Up, boy,” He commands. 

Bucky complies quickly, rolling and circling himself around until he's on his haunches and his one paw in front of Steve's standing form.

Steve combs his fingers through Bucky's still damp locks and smiles softly. He quickly takes the hairtie from his pocket and secures Bucky's hair up. It's taken him forever to learn exactly how to tie Bucky's hair into a bun, but he's become decent enough at it.

Once Bucky's hair's out of the way, he pulls Bucky's collar from his back pocket. Just the sight of the leather collar alone gets Bucky's pupils growing massive against the blue of his eyes. 

Steve speaks softly, “You want your collar, sweet boy?”

Bucky's eyes stay locked on the collar, but he nods his head real softly. 

“Good boy.”

 

—

Putting the collar around Bucky's neck is simple but always intense. Bucky has so much admiration in his posture, he gazes at Steve like he's witnessing heaven. Steve wraps the leather around his throat and then softly buckles it in place. 

He crooks a finger into it to ensure that it's loose enough and then asks, “S’that good, baby?” 

Bucky nods again and then shakes his head out so the name tag can jangle on its loop. Once he knows that his collar is on, he's all puppy, he's alive and unafraid and so so sweet. He pushes his head into Steve's palm insistently requesting petting.

Steve pets Bucky's little head with his fingernails, and Bucky pants with his tongue out. Happy tail flipping from side to side with the wiggle of his butt.

Steve admires Bucky's obedience so much. “I love my boy,” he murmurs, kissing the top of Bucky's head.

 

—

Firstly, Steve grabs Bucky's bone, and secondly, the new fox.

He hides the fox behind his back and holds the rubber bone up.

Bucky jumps around and mouths at it. Cute tail flopping, pretty little underwear complementing the softness of his ass,  the harness moves beautifully as Bucky works his shoulder muscles.

Steve tosses Bucky's bone, shouting, “Get it, boy,” and Bucky darts around as quickly as he can manage on his knees to hobble over and grab it. His three legs hobbling him along to fetch the bone with his teeth and bring it right back to Steve.

Steve kneels to grab the bone, but Bucky bites down with his teeth and growls. Shaking his head and swinging his hair to keep Steve from grabbing onto it. 

“Gimme that!” Steve laughs. He's aware that he could just yank it out of Bucky's clutch, but he sort of likes when Bucky plays like this. He gets rough and worked up until he's worn down by it, and he always gets cuddlier than usual when he's tuckered out. 

So Steve plays along, laughing some more at Bucky's oh so scary growls and the snarl of his teeth. “Gimme the bone, boy, drop it.”

Bucky gets the upperhand and jerks the rubber rawhide bone from Steve's palm. Throwing himself to the floor in order to wrap around the bone so he can protect it. 

Steve drops down and tickles Bucky's sides to get him squirming, wiggling his fingers at Bucky's hips and belly from behind him until Bucky's human laugh is slipping out and he's forgotten about his toy to protect.

So Steve grabs it the first chance he gets. 

Bucky breathes for a moment to recover from Steve's tickle attack until he notices his bone gone. That makes him start yipping and pouncing on Steve, nuzzling his chest and barking into his shirt. His paw scrapes at Steve's arms in an attempt to pry his hold open so he can get the bone, but it just makes Steve hold it closer. “S’mine, Buck, mine!”

It turns into them rolling around, Bucky barking and Steve laughing, but he can't stop with how Bucky's rolling all over him, attacking him with his paw and licking his face. He doesn't even notice when Steve shoves the bone under his own ass. He's too busy attacking Steve with wet, slobbery kisses.

After a hell of a wrestling match, Bucky starts to get tired until finally he drops himself bodily against Steve's chest, panting against him breathless and happy. 

Steve pulls his puppy in close. Bucky curls around him and hums a happy sound as Steve rubs his fingers over Bucky's sides. 

Finally, he pulls the bone out from under himself and holds it up over his body. Bucky's tired eyes follow it. “Want it, good boy?” 

Bucky whimpers and buries himself into Steve's side, but he reaches up with his arm to grab for the toy.

Steve doesn't bother asking how his puppy developed opposable thumbs. Instead, he just lets Bucky grab it from him and shove it into his mouth. 

“I guess you earned it, sweet pup,” he says, tossing it across the room.

 

—

When Bucky returns slowly with the bone, Steve jumps back onto the couch and pulls out the fox from where it's hidden between the cushions. The bone’s already forgotten. Bucky wiggles and pounces and demands the plush through a bunch of barks that almost make Steve's ears hurt. 

It's funny to Steve how Bucky can go from sleepy to playful again in seconds.

“Calm down, pup, chill or you won't get it.” 

Instantly, Bucky whimpers and tosses himself onto his belly, curling his legs in and giving Steve “sorry” eyes. His cheek rubbing against the carpet. 

“Are you gonna behave?” 

Bucky makes a sound that's a cross between a whimper and a bark, his butt up in the air, wagging so hard that the tail is smacking from hip to hip.

Teasingly, Steve holds out the fox, swinging it over Bucky's head. 

Bucky knows better than to grab for it. He keeps on wagging his tail, head down on the carpet and looking like he wants to pounce and snatch it up.

“You want it?” Steve asks, using the other hand to push on the squeaker.

The squeak in the nose perks Bucky up even more. He starts dragging his face against the carpet until he's against Steve's socks. He goes to bite at them but is caught off guard by Steve saying “Bad, bad Bucky!” 

He backs off with a whimper and grabs at the carpet. 

Steve drops to Bucky's level and softly flicks his nose. “You don't chew on feet.” 

He has no intentions of punishment tonight. It's not that kind of night, but he can tell when Bucky's trying to be bratty, and he definitely wants to put that to a stop.

“If I give you the fox, will you be a good boy?”

Bucky lifts up onto all threes and barks repeatedly, tongue hanging out and happy eyed.

So since Bucky behaved, Steve grabs the plush and allows Bucky to snag it from his grasp by the teeth. 

 

—

Bucky takes to swinging the toy from side to side, tossing it across the room with his mouth and then stepping on it with his knee to make it squeak.

He brings it back to Steve, nuzzling it into the carpet and sticks his black velvet lined ass up against Steve's thigh.

That's obviously Steve's cue to pet his boy, so he does. Bucky chews and paws at his plush, and Steve pets along the harness.

The front of the underwear is soft, it wraps around his thighs and above his ass, framing it prettily. Steve likes to drag his finger under the underwear and around the seams.

He drags them up and then traces the strappy lines of the harness, popping the elastic, which makes Bucky bark out in frustration. 

After some time, Steve grabs Bucky up, and they're back to cuddling on the floor.

 

—

While the floor is comfortable enough, Steve would much rather cuddle his puppy on something softer. 

Bucky's nearly passed out in his arms, curled up against Steve's sides with the toy abandoned so his mouth can press against Steve's armpit. 

Steve tries his best to get up without jostling too much. Moving soft like Bucky is a sleeping baby on his chest. He curls up and scoops Bucky's body up into his arms. Cradling his sleepy, snuggly form against Steve's own chest. 

Bucky breathes out a soft mewling sound as Steve lugs him up. He's big and heavy, but they both find comfort in Steve being able to hold him like a baby. 

Softly, Steve sets himself, with Bucky in his arms, down on the couch. He allows Bucky to wiggle and settle until he's curled up on his belly across Steve's lap. His arm tucked in and his tail flopped back along his spine. The fox in his hand.

Steve pets Bucky's back between the gaps of the harness with one spread palm and around his collar with the other. He calms Bucky until he's laying there with his eyes shut, and he looks so much at peace that Steve never wants to leave the moment.

 

—

Steve focuses on petting Bucky, he focuses on the feeling of his skin and the softness of his sleepy body. Bucky starts to shuffle around tiredly, his head crooks to look at Steve, and there's something in his eyes that Steve can't quite pinpoint.

It's something that looks desperate and beautiful, and it makes Steve unable to keep his hands off of him. 

Steve runs his palms down Bucky's body, down to his thighs and over his ass. He makes it a point to bump the tail and push on it to get Bucky keening for it. 

He continues to wiggle the tail. To pull it and tug it and get the plug moving around inside Bucky's ass until he's groaning and making human noises, rutting into Steve's pant leg and moaning out pretty little cries. 

“Like that, huh?”

“Yeah,” Bucky responds in a whine. Steve's not sure that he's ever smiled so hard in his life.

“I didn't know that puppies could speak,” He says a bit sarcastically, softly letting go of the tail and allowing it to bob and sway downward.

Bucky makes a wounded sound like he senses his fuck up. In turn, he wiggles his head into the crook of his arm and buries a whine into his skin. 

Steve's not sure whether he wants to say “Poor baby,” or “Bad puppy.” 

He smooths his fingers over the small of Bucky's spine, dipping them under the waistband of his underwear and then through the big cut out in the ass, feels him contract under the touch. He gives Bucky a moment to settle and then speaks softly, “Guess I should avoid your tail then, right? Don't wanna break my good boy.” 

Steve’s pretty sure that it's the cutest fucking thing in the world how he responds: Bucky tilts his head to look at his master, his eyes fucked-out glassy and swamped in black, and then he whimpers the prettiest, most practiced little whine. He sounds just like a real pup. With it, he shoves his ass up and wiggles his hips to get the tail swinging from side to side.

He's trying real hard to sweet his way out of it.

With intent, Steve catches Bucky off guard with a nice spank to the side of his ass. It's not hard or quick, it's soft but still enough to get Bucky groaning and reaching up into it. His fingers curl with desperation into the couch cushion, and it sounds a bit like ‘give me more,’ so Steve rubs his palm over the skin and then spanks down again.

He slaps and slaps Bucky's ass just hard enough until he has Bucky gasping into the couch with each spank, mouth wedged open and drooling into the cushion. 

Once again, he grabs the base of the tail and moves it in soft pushes and pulls. He fucks him with it softly, rubbing his spare palm over the blotchy red marks across Bucky's ass. 

Bucky moans sweet and tender, and Steve feels so damn proud knowing that he did that. That he can work his baby into a submitted, whimpering, ball of fluff.

 

—

It's midnight by the time things draw to an end. Steve pets Bucky's hair, and Bucky plays with his new fox. They're cuddled up on the couch, and Steve is sleepy, Bucky's warm body in his arms aiding that. 

Bucky loves his fox, he bites the nose to make it squeak, growls and snarls against it, swinging it around. 

He does that for some time, and then he just stops. He lets it fall to the floor, and he curls around Steve's body. 

“Hey, Steve,” he whispers.

The room is quiet, all Steve can hear is Bucky breathing against him now. “Yeah, Buck?”

“I'm tired, can we go to bed?” 

And just like that, it's over. Steve's not sad about it though, he knows he'll see his pup again real soon. Besides, he loves his Bucky however he wants to be.

“Want me to get the tail out?” Steve asks.

Bucky hums, “Mhm, if you want to,” into Steve's chest, grasping Steve's shirt in his fingers.

“Anything you want, Buck.”

Bucky breathes in heavily, “Thanks, baby.” 

Steve knows it's over, but he can't help but pet Bucky's hair back one more time, reveling in the softness under his fingertips and the warmth against his body. One last time he murmurs “Best boy.”

Bucky sighs happily and kisses his chest. Maybe they can both give it a few more minutes.

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can go to my tumblr, [Here](http://tyranttirade.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
